pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U
Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and Super Smash Bros. for 3DS, or referred as SSB4 are the dual platform, 4th addition to the Super Smash Bros. ''franchise. Olimar returns as a veteran from ''Brawl with the original five Pikmin types. __TOC__ Pikmin & Olimar Olimar was confirmed to be a playable character on the 12th of July 2013 (a day before the Japanese release of Pikmin 3) on the Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS ''website. In appearance, the captain has undergone a few changes from his appearance in the predecessor. Most noteably, his whistle is now connected to the helmet, which was introduced in ''Pikmin 3. ''The top two buttons on his spacesuit have also changed from red to blue. He now also sports his company's logo on his arms. Olimar will only pluck up to '''3 '''Pikmin at any given time, in the order of Red, Yellow, Blue, White, Purple, and then the cycle repeats. A group of Winged Pikmin appear to lift Olimar up for his recovery move. The player will be able to have Olimar lift his Pikmin with him as well, but this will make the Winged Pikmin fly slower and lower. Alph appears as an alternate costume for Olimar; with his model, textures and announcer call being replaced to make him seem like a brand new character.http://image-cdn.gamnesia.com/17479/fierce_deity_link__large.jpg Confirmed Information *Pikmin appear to be slightly larger; Olimar's size appears mostly unchanged. *The following moves are visually unchanged from ''Brawl: **Forward tilt **Forward smash **Down smash **Back aerial **Down taunt *Hocotate Ship is known to return in a capacity other than as Olimar's Final Smash. *Olimar now can only have 3 Pikmin in his possession. *Olimar's up special, originally Pikmin vine, has been replaced with two Winged Pikmin. *Brittany is not a playable character. Olimar's Moves From what the screenshots show us, Olimar keeps many of his standard moves from the previous game. However, we have not seen the use of any special move in a screenshot. Thanks to the Super Smash Bros. Direct on Arpil 8th, 2014, we have gotten a little more information. 'Standard Special Move' Pikmin Pluck: Olimar plucks Pikmin. However, as stated, he can only carry three Pikmin, and to make the Pikmin use more strategy based, the Pikmin come in a set order (Red, Yellow, Blue, White, Purple, repeat). 'Side Special Move' Pikmin Throw: Unchanged from Brawl. He throws Pikmin, and the Pikmin, unless it's a Purple, will latch on. Purples knock the victim back. 'Up Special Move' Winged Pikmin: Two Winged Pikmin appear and lift Olimar and his Pikmin up. Opposite to his recovery move in Brawl, Pikmin Chain, the more Pikmin he currently has, the worse his recovery is. 'Down Special Move' Call to Order: Just like in Brawl, all wayward Pikmin are called back. No alterations to this move has been confirmed. 'Final Smash' Olimar maintains the same Final Smash, End of Day, from his appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Garden of Hope Stage The Garden of Hope is a playable stage for the Wii U installment of the series. It's 3DS counterpart is simply Distant Planet from Brawl. The main arena takes place in the second half of the area accessible once Louie runs away with the juice. There are a few changes, however: *The pieces of land are now connected by a Bridge. *The Drake is seen in the area with a Burgeoning Spiderwort and a Tin Box in the real game. *The cup, which is constucted out of Fragments, is now on land. *There are Elevator Platforms on each of the ends of the stage. *There is a Climbing Stick on the right half of the stage that you can stand on. *There is a Tin Can in place of the Bamboo Gate. *Most significantly, the other part of the area is no longer there. Instead, there is a massive waterfall. At this time, there appears to be no stage hazards that inflict damage upon a player Hocotate Bomb On Miiverse and the Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U official website, Sakurai posted an image of Sonic and Olimar next to a small model of the Hocotate Ship, in which he stated that it is a new bomb item that, when triggered, flies up in the air, then crashes back down much like the Warp Star item. The Hocotate Ship is still used for Olimar's Final Smash, End of Day. Post by Sakurai "Pic of the day. Is this a spaceship from Hocotate? No-this is a bomb SHAPED like a spaceship. After liftoff, it will drop down when you least expect it." Smash Run 2 enemies from the Pikmin ''series are confirmed to appear in the 3DS exclusive mode, Smash Run. Red Bulborb The Red Bulborb appears in Smash Run. It seems to be a basic enemy that attacks by charging. It seems to be based off of its ''Pikmin 2 ''design, having purple eyes instead of blue. Not much else is known about the creature. Iridescent Glint Beetle On a post revealed by Sakurai on Miiverse, the Iridescent Glint Beetle will appear as an enemy in Smash Run for ''Super Smash Brothers for 3DS. ''Based on the post, it seems like hitting the creature will result an it popping out items, similar to the actual creature. It seems like if the player hits it more, it will drop better items (again, like in the actual ''Pikmin Series). Post by Sakurai "There are other bonus characters that appear in this game, too. Here's an Iridescent Glint Beetle from the Pikmin series. Keep hitting it!! Keep hitting it for gold!!"''https://miiverse.nintendo.net/replies/AYMHAAACAADMUKl1HebWtw Trophies So far, Brittany is the only revealed trophy from the ''Pikmin ''series. However, assuming the that this installment follows the trophy pattern from the previous installments, Olimar, his Pikmin, the Hocotate Bomb, and his Final Smash will all get trophies of their own. Post by Sakurai: ''"Pic of the day. Here's one of my personal favorites, the trophy of Brittany from Pikmin 3. She won't be joining the battle, but her model and expression is well-designed." Gallery Olimar and Pikmin Smash pic 10.jpg|Olimar attacking Pit and Link. Olimar and Pikmin Smash pic 9.jpg|Olimar on the Smashville stage. Olimar and Pikmin Smash pic 8.jpg|Olimar and Bowser on some Elevator Platforms. Olimar and Pikmin Smash pic 7.jpg Olimar and Pikmin Smash pic 5.jpg|The Pikmin being compared to Kirby's size. Screen-10.jpg|The S.S. Drake on the Garden of Hope stage. Grden of hope.jpg|Marth and Mega Man on the Garden of Hope stage. Z0mp.png|A better look at the Garden of Hope stage. Olimar3ds.jpg|Olimar in the 3DS version of this game. 468px-Olikondaily.jpg|A better image of the Pikmin Map platforms in SSB4. 468px-Update_22-07.jpg|An Image showing the extra details added to Olimar in SSB4. 468px-Megamanpikmindaily.jpg|A close up picture of a white, red, and purple Pikmin next to MegaMan. 468px-8_7_13_Daily_Update.jpg|Olimar and Kirby. 468px-Wiifitolimartraindaily.jpg|Olimar and the Wii Fit Trainer taunting. OlimarUpSpecialSSB4.PNG|Olimar's new up special ZlCfzR8aGT8BdV00Vj.jpg|Olimar standing in front of Giga Mac. SSB3DS.png|The boxart for the 3DS version. SSBU.png|The boxart for the Wii U version. SSB4Boxart.jpg|Both boxarts of the game. Trivia *Olimar was the first veteran to be revealed after the initial trailer. **He was also the first character to be revealed after E3 2013 ended. **When @NintendoAmerica first tweeted about the release of Olimar as a playable character, they made a mistake, and put that Alph was a playable character in the game. They quickly fixed this error. External Links *Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS Website *Smashpedia's page on the game References Category:Games Category:Other Media Category:Stub Category:Super Smash Bros. series